The present invention relates generally to networks.
Typically, when a first individual wishes to provide information to a second individual and the first individual is unable to establish immediate contact with the second individual, the first individual may leave a message for the second individual. Such a message may be a voicemail, an e-mail, an instant message, or a physical note left at a location associated with the second individual. While the second individual will generally eventually access the message, the second individual may not necessarily become aware of the message promptly, e.g., before the contents of the message become irrelevant or outdated. By way of example, if the first individual leaves a message to inform the second individual that the second individual's participation in a conference is no longer necessary, the second individual may not necessarily become aware of the message until after the second individual has already joined the conference.